User blog:Tonygameman/Son Goku (Mortal Kombat X)
Son Goku, known for his appearance as the main protagonist of the manga series Dragon Ball, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise (except when in his various Super Saiyan forms). He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. The gi has featured either Master Roshi's, King Kai's, or Goku's own kanji on its back, as well as Roshi's or Goku's kanji on the front-left side (over the heart). After the Frieza Saga and during the Androids Saga and Majin Buu Saga, Goku stops wearing any kanji on his gi, but he retains the dark blue undershirt. He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow or red border that are outfitted with red or brown laces. He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' Born of the Super Saiyan race, Goku was sent from planet Vegeta to Earth to destroy the planet. However, he has amnesia as he bumped his head, causing him to forget about his purpose for being on planet Earth and then grew to become one of the good guys. He trained throughout his life under Master Roshi and many powerful gods. When he became an adult, he has already become a hero the world needed, though many foes from outer space tried to stop him, including a couple of other Saiyans such as his former enemy Vegeta. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities TBA Signature Moves * Kamehameha: Goku charges the Kamehameha Wave while saying its name before launching the blast of energy at the opponent. Spans the whole arena, but can be jumped over. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Super Kamehameha and Goku will charge a more powerful Kamehameha Wave while saying its name before launching the blast of energy at the opponent. * Ki Blast: Goku launches a blast of ki energy at the opponent, staggering them slightly on impact. This can be done a total of five times. * Instant Transmission: Goku puts his finger on his forehead before teleporting behind or above the opponent. * Solar Flare: Goku performs a pose and launches a blast of bright light at the opponent, leaving them dizzy for a short period of time. * Kaio-Ken: Goku rushes at the opponent while draped with crimson energy, causing damage to the opponent. However, it also inflicts damage to Goku as well. If performed while standing still, Goku will be draped in the Kaio-Ken for a period of time, increasing his stats but still damaging him. (MKX - Z-Fighter Variation) * Power Pole: Goku swings the Power Pole at the opponent, hitting them from a large distance. This can also be done from various angles. (MKX - Z-Fighter Variation) * Super Saiyan: Goku screams and glows with power until he finally transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair turning spikier and golden while his eyes turn blue. In this form he gains a boost in stats as well as the ability to perform certain moves while in this state. (MKX - Saiyan Raised on Earth variation) * Dragon Throw: A command grab. Goku grabs the opponent, spins various times, and hurls them to the other side of the stage. (MKX - Saiyan Raised on Earth variation) * X-Ray Move - Meteor Combination: Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, breaking it and stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha, melting the heart. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: Goku kicks the opponent, hard, then uses Instant Transmission to warp behind them and punch them in the back. (MKX - Saiyan Raised on Earth Variation) Fatalities * Destructo Disc: Goku forms a disc of concentrated ki in the palm of his hand, then hurls it at the opponent. It flies at them in a horizontal position, carving right through their torso. As the opponent stands in shock at what has occurred, the Destructo Disc flies back at them, vertically this time and cuts through their back. The legs give way and the torso falls to the ground in two pieces, held together only by the opponent's head and neck. (MKX) * Final Dragon: Goku punches the opponent at high speeds, causing them to stagger back violently. Charging ki into his fist, he punches them full in the abdomen, his bloody fist emerging from their back, then retracts it as they barely cling to life, charges ki in between his palms, then fires a point-blank Kamehameha that completely incinerates them. (MKX) Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Spirit Bomb: Goku flies into the sky and holds his hands up, palms facing upward. Energy gathers and forms into a giant, bluish-white sphere. After a quick chargetime, the Bomb is dropped onto the opponent, leaving heavy damage on them. It can be dodged, only by going to the furthest corners of the stage. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper!: Goku will deliver either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. (MKX) * Brutality #3 - Zanku Fist: Goku delivers a powerful physical rush and hit combination. (MKX - Z-Fighter variation) * Brutality #4 - Dragon Fist: Achievable only in Super Saiyan mode. Goku quickly transforms into Super Saiyan 3 before launching a powerful punch at the opponent, the aura of a dragon surrounding Goku as he performs the attack. (MKX - Saiyan Raised on Earth variation) * Brutality #5 - Now I'm Really Mad!: Goku does a rush attack where he punches the opponent away with a left hook and knocks them to the ground with a double axe handle. (MKX - Saiyan Raised on Earth variation) Quotes Pre-Battle Dialogue (MKX) Alien --Goku: "You look a lot like Freeza!" --Alien: *Crawls forward and roars* *'''-2-''' --Goku: "You don't look too friendly." --Alien: *Crawls forward and roars* Bo' Rai Cho --Goku: "Beer is not good for you you know." --Bo' Rai Cho: "You should not talk when you consume more!" --Goku: "At least that doesn't slow me down!" Cassie Cage --Goku: "You have a lot of potential for your age!" --Cassie Cage: "Well I did learn from the best." --Goku: "Now try the rest!" D'Vorah --Goku: "Don't all those bugs bother you?" --D'Vorah: "This one controls the Hive, fool!" --Goku: "You talk funny." Ermac --Goku: "Are you half-Namekian?" --Ermac: "We are anything but human!" --Goku: "Doesn't really answer my question..." Erron Black --Goku: "Guns can't hurt me!" --Erron Black: "Good to know I can use them." --Goku: "It's your call." Ferra/Torr --Goku: "Aren't you a little young to be playing with knives?" --Ferra/Torr: "Torr! Kill big-hair man!" --Goku: "My hair's not that big!" *'''-2-''' --Goku: "Just like Tien and Chiaotzu!" --Ferra/Torr: "Torr chow on your face!" --Goku: "--Or more like Babidi and Buu." Goro --Goku: "You are going to fight me with those arms right?" --Goro: "I am going to KILL you with them!" --Goku: "Just don't tickle me please." Jacqui Briggs --Goku: "You have a lot of potential for your age!" --Jacqui Briggs: "Your TV show helped me with that." --Goku: "What TV show?" Jason Voorhees --Goku: "You'll pay for the lives you've taken!" --Jason Voorhees: *Pulls out the knife in his neck and prepares to fight* Jax --Goku: "Are those arms weighted too?" --Jax: "I lost my arms in battle!" --Goku: "I hope they work like real ones." Johnny Cage --Goku: "You remind me of Hercule." --Johnny Cage: "And you remind me of Superman!" --Goku: "Who's Superman?" Kano --Goku: "Are you an Android too?!" --Kano: "Are you as stupid as you sound?" --Goku: "Is that's a trick question?" Kenshi --Goku: "How will you fight me wearing that blindfold?" --Kenshi: "I have other ways of seeing my opponents." --Goku: "Mr. Popo would like you!" Kitana --Goku: "You're a princess?!" --Kitana: "Flattery won't save you." --Goku: "Just like my wife!" Kotal Kahn --Goku: "Your friends are hurting the Earth!" --Kotal Kahn: "Your kind was not so different!" --Goku: "I make my own choices!" Kung Jin --Goku: "You have a lot of potential for your age!" --Kung Jin: "I never did like Cartoons." --Goku: "You could still learn a lot from Piccolo." Kung Lao --Goku: "You're cousin could learn some respect." --Kung Lao: "You're one to criticize another family's upbringing!" --Goku: "At least mine saved Earth!" Leatherface --Goku: "I won't let you get away with this!" --Leatherface: *Walks with his Chainsaw held high and grunts fiercely* Liu Kang --Goku: "So you're the Earth's Champ too huh?" --Liu Kang: "I am Earthrealm's ONLY Champion!" --Goku: "I hope you're stronger than Hercule is." Mileena --Goku: "What happened to your face?!" --Mileena: "Nothing compared to what I'll do to yours!" --Goku: "I am married you know!" Predator --Goku: "You must be one of Frieza's Men!" --Predator: *roars at Goku* Quan Chi --Goku: "You are responsible for this World's Misery!" --Quan Chi: "Simple accusation from a simple fool." --Goku: "I will not let you continue hurting people!" Raiden --Goku: "Are you friends with Beerus and Whis?" --Raiden: "There are no such Gods as them!" --Goku: "I hope you're as strong as they are!" '-2-' --Goku: "So you're a God too huh?" --Raiden: "There is no Super Saiyan God!" --Goku: "Meet the first then!" Reptile --Goku: "Goten could eat you for dinner!" --Reptile: "Your organs will taste delicious!" --Goku: "Not as good as yours!" Revenants --Goku: "How could you turn your back on Earth?!" --Revenants (Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jax, Sub-Zero): "Quan Chi opened my eyes!" --Goku: "You Fool!" Scorpion --Goku: "You're really hot-headed, aren't you?" --Scorpion: "You and your quips will burn!" --Goku: "King Kai would like you!" '-2-' --Goku: "That fire-power doesn't look too good." --Scorpion: "My Hellfire will melt your flesh!" --Goku: "Not if I put it out first!" '-and-' --Goku: "Wait... Are you Scorpion?" --Hanzo Hasashi: "I am Hanzo Hasashi!" --Goku: "You're wearing the same outfit though." Shinnok --Goku: "So you're Shinnok!" --Shinnok: "The False God I take it?" --Goku: "This ends now!" '-2-' --Goku: "You're reign of terror ends now!" --Shinnok: "Bold words from a False God!" --Goku: "I am a Super Saiyan God!" Sonya Blade --Goku: "My techniques could help your Daughter!" --Sonya Blade: "My kid doesn't waste time on Cartoons." --Goku: "People here must really like Cartoons." Sub-Zero --Goku: "Do those Icy Arms break often?" --Sub-Zero: "Indeed, they break bones!" --Goku: "Why do you even have them?" '-2-' --Goku: "How do you fight when you're that cold?" --Sub-Zero: "The Lin Kuei are bred to fight in these conditions." --Goku: "Then show me how strong it makes you!" Takeda --Goku: "You have a lot of potential for your age!" --Takeda: "Well I am the apprentice of Hanzo Hasashi." --Goku: "You remind me of Gohan!" Tanya --Goku: "I was told to be nice to girls." --Tanya: "Good, then hold still and die." --Goku: "Not if you want to fight!" Tremor --Goku: "I break rocks everyday!" --Tremor: "My Earth is not so easy to break!" --Goku: "I doubt that..." Triborg --Goku: "Another Android?!" --Triborg: "Triborg is superior to your race." --Goku: "I'll prove you wrong too!" Mirror Goku '--Goku: "I'm fighting me?!"' '--Mirror Goku: "This is gonna be exciting!"' '--Goku: "Let's go other me!"' Opponent Pre-Battle Dialogue Alien --Alien: *Drops down from above and unsheathes blade* --Goku: "Another evil Alien as always!" '-2-' --Alien: *Drops down from above and unsheathes blade* --Goku: "Why are you outer space guys never good?" Bo' Rai Cho --Bo' Rai Cho: "Show me your strength!" --Goku: "While you're all woozy like that?" --Bo' Rai Cho: "Do not always trust what you see!" Cassie Cage --Cassie Cage: "My parents say anime is stupid." --Goku: "What is anime?" --Cassie Cage: "How about that. They was right." D'Vorah --D'Vorah: "The Hive could use the blood of a God!" --Goku: "No way! I hate Bees!" --D'Vorah: "This one finds that most insulting!" Ermac --Ermac: "Your soul will join ours." --Goku: "There's only one of you!" --Ermac: "Looks can be deceiving." Erron Black --Erron Black: "You're not from here, are you?" --Goku: "A bandit, just like Yamcha!" --Erron Black: "I'm gonna take that as an insult." Ferra/Torr --Ferra/Torr: "Big-Hair Man looking for trouble?" --Goku: "You remind me of me when I was younger." --Ferra/Torr: "Nice words not fool Ferra!" '-2-' --Ferra/Torr: "We want your Balls!" --Goku: "I like them where they are thank you." --Ferra/Torr: "Not those balls Dumb-Dumb!" Goro --Goro: "You're death will bring glory to the Shokan!" --Goku: "That sounds like something Vegeta would say." --Goro: "Then I will succeed where he failed." Jacqui Briggs --Jacqui Briggs: "This seem a little one-sided?" --Goku: "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" --Jacqui Briggs: "At least he isn't Superman." Jason Voorhees --Jason Voorhees: *Walks out with a dead teenager and plucks his machete from her forehead* --Goku: "You'll pay for taking her life!" Jax --Jax: "Nice pajamas." --Goku: "Nice arms!" --Jax: "Alright, you're dead." Johnny Cage --Johnny Cage: "Hope you're fighting doesn't suck like your movie!" --Goku: "I wasn't in a movie?" --Johnny Cage: "That's what they all say." Kano --Kano: "How much for those Dragon Balls?" --Goku: "They're not for sale!" --Kano: "Who said I'd BUY them?" Kenshi --Kenshi: "I sense a strong spirit within you." --Goku: "Trusting a sword makes you look weak." --Kenshi: "--Not a very bright one however." Kitana --Kitana: "Edenia could us a Man of your Strength." --Goku: "Sorry, but I'm already married." --Kitana: "That wasn't a Proposal you idiot!" Kotal Kahn --Kotal Kahn: "The self-proclaimed Saiyan God?" --Goku: "Your hat looks funny!" --Kotal Kahn: "Your ignorance annoys me!" Kung Jin --Kung Jin: "I'm guessing you're gonna scream me to death?" --Goku: "Gathering ki takes time you know!" --Kung Jin: (sarcastically) "Yeah, okay." Kung Lao --Kung Lao: "I fight for the White Lotus." --Goku: "I fight for the Turtle School!" --Kung Lao: "A class of clowns I take it?" Leatherface --Leatherface: *Reeves up his Chainsaw menacingly* --Goku: "You don't look like a normal butcher!" Liu Kang --Liu Kang: "I heard you are a God." --Goku: "And I heard you're strong!" --Liu Kang: "This should be interesting." Mileena --Mileena: "You'd be a lovely asset to Outworld!" --Goku: "What happened to your face?!" --Mileena: "I take that back." Predator --Predator: *Appears from his cloaking and types on his Gauntlet before looking up at Goku* --Goku: "Killing for Sport is wrong!" Quan Chi --Quan Chi: "You will make an excellent servant to Lord Shinnok." --Goku: "I will never join you!" --Quan Chi: "Simple-minded fool." Raiden --Raiden: "You are a false god!" --Goku: "I'm as real as you are!" --Raiden: "We'll see about that!" '-2-' --Raiden: "You do not belong here!" --Goku: "I'm fighting for good though!" --Raiden: "And your presence harms Earthrealm!" Reptile --Reptile: "Your flesh will make a fine meal!" --Goku: "I use to eat your kind for breakfast!" --Reptile: "Hideous primate!" Revenants --Revenants (Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jax, Sub-Zero): "A man of your power should join us!" --Goku: "I will never turn my back on the Earth!" --Revenants (Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jax, Sub-Zero): "You're just like Raiden." Scorpion --Scorpion: "My Hellfire will burn you!" --Goku: "Eh, Hell's not that bad a place." --Scorpion: "You're an idiot!" '-2-' --Scorpion: "One of Raiden's kin?" --Goku: "Weren't you in HFIL?" --Scorpion: "The Elder Gods have my pity." '-and-' --Hanzo Hasashi: "Naze koko ni imasu ka?" (Why are you here?) --Goku: "Tsuyoi otoko o tatakau tame ni!" (To fight strong guys!) --Hanzo Hasashi: "Kotchi ni nyūshu!" (Get over here!) Shinnok --Shinnok: "The mighty Goku!" --Goku: "You'll pay for what you're doing to the Earth!" --Shinnok: "Filthy False God!" '-2-' --Shinnok: "I have no time for a False God!" --Goku: "I'll never forgive you for this!" --Shinnok: "Nor shall I to you!" Sonya Blade --Sonya Blade: "You're a bad influence to my daughter!" --Goku: "The Kamehameha would be useful to her!" --Sonya Blade: "I rest my case." Sub-Zero --Sub-Zero: "Never heard of a Saiyan before." --Goku: "Well then, meet the first!" --Sub-Zero: "And the last." '-2-' --Sub-Zero: "You are of Raiden's kin?" --Goku: "Actually, I'm a Super Saiyan God!" --Sub-Zero: "No wonder the Realms are in turmoil." Takeda --Takeda: "Jacqui told me about you." --Goku: "Someone here knows me?" --Takeda: "She was right about your intellect." Tanya --Tanya: "You're not from here, are you?" --Goku: "How could you tell?!" --Tanya: "Neither am I." Tremor --Tremor: "The Black Dragon demands your Dragon Balls!" --Goku: "Sorry, but Shenron's not black." --Tremor: "I will beat the stupidity out of you!" Triborg --Triborg: "Ideal specimen for the cyber initiative." --Goku: "Another machine by Dr. Gero?" --Triborg: "Triborg knows not of this Dr. Gero." Mirror Goku '--Mirror Goku: "You look just like me!"' '--Goku: "I hope you're just as strong!"' '--Mirror Goku: "Only one way to find out!"' Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "A fleet of alien starships dotted the upper atmosphere of Earthrealm, causing mass panic from the many people who dwelled on the planet. Shinnok, had discovered the anomalies and used them to gain access to other universes. Yet as the world panicked under the threat of his destructive forces, one Saiyan warrior stood against them. Son Goku, now roaring with the full power of the Super Saiyan, would give the forces of Netherrealm HELL." Trivia * Goku's quote against Johnny Cage is referenced to his DEATH BATTLE counterpart, who already appearanced in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Superman. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Good Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters